Desperation
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: B/V get together..my 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.

A/N: I have decided to continue this story after almost 3 years! Woot Woot! Well Just fair warning I really really dislike Yamcha so he is gonna get bashed left and right, don't like don't read okies! R&R.

_thinking_

"Speaking"

Desperation Ch. 1

He did it again. This is the third time this month. And yet; I'm still with him. Every night I lay awake and ask myself why I stick around. I suppose I'm just afraid to be alone, so afraid that I am willing to continuously get my heart broken. Bulma rolled over to her side and began to cry softly. "Yamcha why?" Burying her face into the pillows, she began to sob. In the next room, Vegeta heard Bulma's heartbroken cries and actually felt a little sorry for her. "Stupid woman, I don't know why she puts up with that weakling!" Vegeta buried his head into the pillows, trying to drown out the sound of Bulma's sobbing.

Morning came all too soon for Bulma. She awoke feeling completely dead. She quietly crept down the stairs and to the phone. Shakily she grabbed the phone and dialed Yamcha's number. She counted the rings out loud as they passed. one...two...three "Hello?" it was a woman. "Let me speak to Yamcha" Bulma asked quietly. Yamcha groggily picked up the phone "hello?" Bulma took a shakey breath and replied. "Yamcha, it's Bulma. I don't want to know who answered the phone and I am sick of your lies and your cheating!" Bulma lowered her voice and spoke again, "It's over Yamcha, Goodbye."

In a Slummy apartment across town Yamcha was now wide awake and in a state of shock. His latest one night stand whose named he couldn't remember kept waving her hands in front of his face. "C'mon baby snap out of it and come back to bed." He jerked back to reality when he felt her hand slip inside his boxers. Giving a frustrated sigh he none to gently removed her hand. "Get dressed and get out, I told you not to answer the phone! Now I'm fucked!"

When he finally heard the door slam shut signaling the departure of…_what the hell was her name? Oh well that's not important now._ He sat there for the better part of the morning attempting to think. "Damn my heard hurts, thinking sucks!" Deciding to just go over and talk to Bulma instead of thinking about it, Yamcha jumped from his window and took to the skies.

Back at C.C.

"WOMAN WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD! I HAVE TO TRAIN DAMNIT!" Vegeta was pissed; Bulma hadn't said more than two words at breakfast this morning, not even to argue with him! He would never tell her this of course but he actually enjoyed their verbal sparring. She was the only person who could give him a run for his money when it came to arguments, of course he would NEVER admit that either.

Walking through the sitting room his sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up on what sounded like a whimper. _UGH she had better not be up there whining over that weakling_! Marching up the stairs, Vegeta none to gently slammed Bulma's door open.

Bulma jumped up in shock and quickly shoved the blankets over her body. Vegeta was about to step forward when he caught the sweet metallic scent of blood in the air. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stomped towards Bulma.

_Oh no what is he doing_ Bulma gripped the blankets even tighter. "Vegeta what are you doing?" He stopped next to her bed and glared down at her. He snarled and tore the blankets from her grip, revealing long bloody cuts going down her arms. "What the hell were you thinking wench!" Vegeta none to gently grabbed her by he waist and tossed her onto his shoulder. "What the fuck Vegeta put me down now you prick!" For once he held his tongue and marched her ass down to the lab where he knew her father would be.

"You brat has taken a liking to slicing herself open, I suggest you do something about it old man!" Dr. Briefs was staring at Bulma and Vegeta in shock. "What the…"

"Dad it's nothing I ACCIDENTLY cut myself and Vegeta is just being an ass because he wants his damn lunch!" Bulma turned around ready to storm out of the lab when a hand landed on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Here you are Bulma; Goku brought a whole bag over." Dr. Briefs dropped the senzu into Bulma's hand and looked at her expectantly.

Sighing and rolling her eyes she complied and chewed the little bean, her flesh closing and the pain receding instantly. "Thanks daddy." She turned and walked out of the lab ready for a hot soak and a nap.

As she rounded the corner heading for her private bath a sudden voice stopped her. "I never took you as being so weak woman." Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously but did not reply.

Vegeta waited for a response, but when he received none he simple sighed. He slowly brushed past her on the way to his room "Bulma, you can do better. He is not worth your tears." Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DrangonBall Z.

Desperation Ch. 2

_What the hell was I thinking! Now the woman is going to think I give a damn about here! Grrrr I'm the prince of the Sayains, I do NOT care for a low earth woman! Right? _

Groaning, Vegeta buried his head into his pillow. "It's just not possible." He whispered quietly to himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to attempt to get some sleep.

Bulma had just stepped into her bedroom. The room felt cold against her damp, bare skin as she gently toweled herself off. _I wonder what's gotten into Vegeta. It's not like he actually cares what happens to me, right? _She chuckled at that. _Ya right his royal pain in the ass only cares about eating, training, and killing Goku. _Bulma shivered slightly as a breeze wafted through the room. _I could have sworn I closed that window. Oh well. _She moved to her dresser, pulling out a set of pajamas. The black low rise lounge pants hung dangerously low on her hips, showing off the straps of her blue glitter g-string. The top was a black spaghetti strap cami with the word Queen in blue glitter on the chest. The clothes clung to her curves perfectly, showing off her sexy figure. Bulma suddenly froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. When she felt a hot wet tongue slide up her throat, terror gripped her. She gave an ear piercing scream, bolting for the opposite side of the room.

Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound of Bulma's scream. He felt his blood run cold. He jumped up, rushing out of his bedroom towards Bulma's door. He kicked said door open and practically flew to Bulma's side.

"Bulma, babe it's just me. Calm down." Vegeta growled at Yamcha. He made to move forward and terminate this weakling where he stood but Bulma grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Wrapping one arm around his waist, she leaned up and whispered into his ear "Play along." She flicked his fleshy lobe with the tip of her tongue before moving in front of him.

"Yamcha, as you can see we're a little busy. I think you should leave." Bulma said in an amused tone as she watched Yamcha's jaw practically hit the floor.

Sputtering angrily Yamcha tried to form a coherent sentence. "You're sleeping with that murderer? Are you crazy Bulma!"

Frowning deeply she leaned back into Vegeta's chest. "I would be crazy to not want him Yamcha." A deep rumbling came from Vegeta's chest as he wrapped his bare muscled arms around Bulma's slip waist. His quiet chuckle sent a puff of hot breath against her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Vegeta glanced at Yamcha with narrowed eyes. "The woman is mine weakling. If you value your life, you will leave now." The look on Vegeta's face was enough to make Yamcha shake in fear. He hurriedly jumped out of the opened window and flew as fast as his pathetic body allowed.

Bulma was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I ha-ha I think he hahahaha pissed himself muahahahaha." Vegeta was slighting unnerved by the evil cackle that spilled from Bulma's lips.

She turned in his arms and Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. She had this huge beaming smile on her face. _She's beautiful._ Bulma saw something flash across Vegeta's normally cold eyes and froze. Lost in each others gaze neither noticed slowing leaning forward until their breath mingled. A strong hand slid through silky blue hair, coming to a stop on the back of her neck. Bulma's eye slid closed as she tilted her head a bit more. There was soft brush of lips upon her own, but as soon as it started, it stopped.

Vegeta jerked away as if burned, mentally scolding himself for his stupidity. "I have to train." And with that he stomped out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

A/N: Okay that sucked. I'm having a hard time with this fic. If you have any ideas feel free to e-mail them to me. 


End file.
